Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-7y + 10}{y} \times \dfrac{1}{4}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(-7y + 10) \times 1} {(y) \times 4}$ $r = \dfrac{-7y + 10}{4y}$